


The Space Between

by space_marsupial



Series: Caught in the Crossfire Trilogy [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Deleted Scenes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_marsupial/pseuds/space_marsupial
Summary: Deleted scenes, snippets that don’t fit, and random communications.





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> An email from Talus to Galatea, between chapter 4 and 5.

TO: Capt. G. Marcetius [marcetius.galatea@cmd.plvn.xnet]  
FROM: Encrypted Sender  
SUBJECT: The Kids  
ATTACHMENTS: <val_and_kids.img><voice_msg.aud>

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT. “Thought you might wanna see your girl all grown up. Touch and go for a minute but the baby is healthy. Dunno if you’re still you know in touch with her daddy and them or if they know or if they care but we’re doing fine. We have our own place now. We’re legit. Sort of. Val’s sleeping. All our love. Talus.” END TRANSCRIPT.

[Message Undeliverable. ERROR: 434578 account terminated.]


End file.
